Aliento de vida
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Tengo marcados en el fondo de mi corazón la última de tus sonrisas, la pureza de tu mirada y tu maravillosa caricia, hasta que de mi lado fuiste arrebatado. Ni el centenar de años pudo desaparecer la sombra de tu ausencia, ni la misma muerte me liberó del tormento. Hoy, por fin ha llegado el día, la hora en la que tu alma vuelve a surgir, y el aliento de vida me vuelve a invadir.


**ALIENTO DE VIDA**

Cien años no han sido suficientes para contar las heridas de mi corazón, las que con el paso del tiempo se han ido agrandando hasta convertirse en mis grandes compañeras, las más amargas e indeseables.

Muchos se preguntan quién soy en realidad, pero pocos saben lo que verdaderamente fui. Sólo soy una mujer con el corazón vacío, con la mente agotada; con un cuerpo establecido en una época amenazada por la incertidumbre, pero con el alma perteneciente a otro lado, a otra era que se ha prohibido mencionar. Unos me consideran un ser divino, proveniente de la realeza o de los cielos, mas cuando me veo al espejo, no veo nada, sólo un cascarón vacío sin sueños que anhelar, tan rota como un fino cristal.

Tengo mi memoria perdida en otro tiempo, en el que fui feliz sin saberlo, en la que me dejé llevar sin ninguna atadura, sólo por mi instinto y mi corazón… y en ese espacio prohibido, sólo mío, estás tú. Aquel con rostro de niño, pero con alma de hombre…

Nunca olvidaré el día en el que llegaste a mi vida, cuando era un retoño con tanto por vivir, pero mucho que temer, pues la negrura de las sombras se había posado sobre mi cabeza. Te conocí y te entregué mi confianza, y con el paso de los años mi corazón. Te cuidé desde las sombras sin que te dieras cuenta, y me sentí la más miserable mientras te veía sufrir por mi ausencia, pues añorabas encontrar a tu amiga de la infancia, y a quien más tarde se convertiría en la razón de tu vida. Poco tiempo vivimos nuestro amor a intensidad y plenitud, pero eso fue suficiente para sellar nuestro encantador destino, para enlazar nuestras almas hasta perder la razón.

Ingenuamente creí que mis decisiones eran las correctas… mas la dura realidad me apuñaló de frente.

Mi mayor enemigo, mi maldición te arrancó de mi lado, me destrozó y me anuló mientras mis desesperados gritos se escuchaban por todos lados. ¡MALDITA BESTIA DEL AVERNO! ¡INFAME RUFIÁN! No te contentaste con haberme arrebatado todo, sino que ahora me destruyes cual frágil porcelana hueca y sin gracia… me acabas de lanzar al abismo de mi muerte.

Mis histéricos llamados no te despertaron, mi mediocre don no pudo salvarte. Sólo me quedó marcado el roce de tu última caricia, mi demacrado reflejo en tu cristalina mirada, y el agridulce sabor del beso final con el que te despediste. ¿Qué clases de noches me esperan sin ti para cobijarme? Nunca más la luz del sol volverá a iluminarme. Contigo he muerto.

Puede ser que tu alma se haya desvanecido, mas tu leyenda sigue latente desde el inicio de los tiempos, y es por eso que tú regresarás... volverás a mí. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije a la bestia que me dejó muerta en vida, quien quedó sellado eternamente en el hogar que me robó, pero nada comparado al que tú me ofrecías.

He resguardado el traje que vistió tu alma como un invaluable tesoro, al que contemplé hasta que mis ojos se cerraron por completo… pero siempre con el anhelo de volver a gozar de tu compañía.

En esta nueva era de dolor y enigma, he vuelto a renacer con un nuevo cuerpo. Puede ser que mi reflejo sea diferente, pero mi alma es la misma que la de la temerosa niña que consolaste, de la mujer a la que con tus caricias desquiciaste, y la de la muñeca frágil que con tu muerte destrozaste. Talvez me tenga que enfrentar a tu lastimero olvido, mas nuestras almas no tardarán en reconocerse.

Hoy, por fin ha llegado el día, la hora en la que tu alma vuelve a surgir, y el aliento de vida me vuelve a invadir.

\- _Abre los ojos… Link…_

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola, mis queridos lectores, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aunque creo que eso es algo obvio, pues con el nuevo tráiler de Zelda Breath of the Wild. ¿Quién no se sentiría así?_

 _No me importa si sueno exagerada, pero yo apenas vi el tráiler, y que aparecía Zelda (que por cierto, es HERMOSA) me emocioné a mil, pero con la escena del abrazo entre ella y Link, no pude aguantar las lágrimas. Es todo lo que he soñado e imaginado, parece como si los creadores hubieran leído la mente de todos los fanáticos del zelink para hacer algo como eso. Con esto se demuestra que la relación de nuestros protagonistas es canon, imposible negarlo con lo poco que se vio. Si eso fue el tráiler, no me imagino el juego. Incluso hasta me encanta el peinado de Link, el que hace poco no soportaba, aunque con o sin él siempre se me hizo atractivo XD_

 _Zelda es parte de mi vida, y es por eso que sentí esto uno de los mejores regalos que podían darme, lo cual espero que también haya sido para ustedes. Para mí, que en pocos juegos haya zelink, ya es un signo de que todos los títulos lo tienen._

 _Este one-shot es un tributo al tráiler del juego, y aunque aún no sabemos NADA de lo que va a pasar, ni en qué parte de la cronología estará, me imagino que esto es lo que Zelda siente. Si me pregunta a mí, personalmente siento que este juego va después de OOT, pero puede ser antes de TP o una línea temporal nueva. Todo será un enigma hasta que lo juguemos y avancemos lo suficiente. Espero que todos podamos disfrutarlo, ya sea en WII U o en Switch, que por cierto, está increíble._

 _Bueno, espero que lo leído haya sido de su agrado, y sé que les debo las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, pero no se preocupen, estas no tardarán._

 _¡Chau!_

 ** _PD:_** _Publiqué un extra de mi historia "Por siempre almas unidas", el que hice para la semana zelink. Pasen a leerlo, espero les guste ^^_


End file.
